custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AuRon the champion/An Update
A few questions have been thrown out, so I've decided to clarify. What I'm doing My original mission (To write a story about glatorian) seems to have divereged into three things. #To write a story about glatorian (See The Time That Matters Most). #Nexus Nui. A home for dimensionally displaced characters. They can be any character, from any dimension (named or not), from any time period. Unless I say I'm stopping, I'm open to character submissions for characters inhabiting Nexus Nui. If it isn't that hard to see, I've already set up a bit of a conflict for my Nexus Nui arc (See Vozniak), although I intend to think more about it, and start the first chapter once I've gotten more underway with TTTMM. #To fill in missing canon pages and red links across the site. If it's been used, or place more than just a cameo role in a story, then it's no excuse for it to not have a page. Especially with Bara Magna/Spherus Magna related articles, which are in more in a dilapitated state than their MU counterparts. The Time That Matters Most A few comments on TTTMM. After my brief work on TRIBES, a few shorts in english, and several months of BZP posts, it's my first real attempt at writing again. I'd really like it if people left some critques on the talk page when I post a new chapter. Especially if it's spelling-error related. As for TTTMM's plot itself... I've mostly been making it up as I go along (as I usually do =P ), but I have a direction where I want it to go. TTTMM, and the Perfect Strangers Universe itself, are set in a future of sorts. Except that the dimension itself is 'old' so the events in TTTMM is concurrent with the events in other dimensions. It's confusing. I like to pretend I have a grasp on it, but it's not linear at all. You know the rest of the quote. Perfect Strangers itself is an alternate reality. In this alternate reality, after unifying the villages, Mata Nui's quest to find a way to fight Teridax ended differently. Instead of discovering a power source for the robot, Mata Nui found a way to switch out his essance for Teridax's, ejecting the Makuta's essance into the vacuum of space, where he quickly died. Afterwards, the Mata Nui robot unified Bara Magna with it's two missing pieces, making it Spherus Magna again. Then he took off into space, taking the MU with him. The Glatorian never met the Toa. Or any other MU inhabitants. So, TTTMM is set in the future of this sort of world. Yeah. Nexus Nui An idea. Nexus Nui exists in the Perfect Stranger's Universe, and is a home for beings from other dimensions. Namely, MU inhabitants, or other beings that aren't from the Perfect Strangers Universe. As I said above, I'm open to character submissions. It doesn't really matter what characters, as NN is full of a variety, and I realized that it would be boring for me to fill it with my own creations. So, if you're interested, feel free to submit characters in the comments below. I'll be sure to let you all know if I'll approve them or not. Wiki-stuff I know I'm not staff. This isn't some endeavor to become staff. It's mostly a combination of me being bored, tired of seeing red links, and filling out missing information for my own works. I'd appreaciate the help, especially if I accidently invalidate a wiki standard. Other than those things... That's about it. Thanks for reading! -AuRon Category:Blog posts